mutant_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexa
Lexa is a Chromatic Molecular, able to bend light to make herself and those she is touching invisible. Unlike Molecular Stealth New Mutants, Lexa is also able to shoot penetrating lasers from her fingertips to wound and kill her enemies, and create blinding light flashes with her hands to temporarily blind her foes. There is a time limit on Lexa's invisibility, and while invisible her heat outline can still be seen with infra-red goggles or Feral vision. She is also a skilled martial artist. Lexa and her twin brother Leo were the children of two army intelligence operatives who participated in a government fertility experiment. When Lexa and Leo began to display New Mutant abilities, their parents sent them to be raised in a military facility. Leo's powers began to spiral out of control when the twins were 14, so Lexa left the facility to find help for him. She negotiated with Mason Eckhart to obtain free medical care for Leo in exchange for her becoming a GS Agent. Lexa tried to leave The GSA when she found that Leo was being tortured instead of being treated, but she was recaptured and surgically implanted with a neural implant to control her actions. Adam Kane failed to remove the implant during her two-year membership on his early Mutant X 1.0 Team, so Lexa left him to work as a mercenary. Learning that Leo had escaped from Genomex, Lexa traded her services as a Dominion operative for their help in her search for him. Adam worked back channels to assign her to Mutant X once again. Lexa Quotes ~ Wow, you guys give up easy, don't you? ~ What is the 'it' that I want? I want to be back having dinner with a delectable painter named Marco on the Italian Riviera. ~ Little word of advice. Don’t let people in too easy. It’s a good way to get yourself killed. ~ Jesse: Whatever Adam is, he taught me good ideas. Ideas that I’m still gonna fight for. Lexa: Another idealist. ~ Brennan: Yeah, I'll bet you would've done better if you had been there. Lexa: Well, I couldn't have done worse. ~ The Tiger: I think I'm going to enjoy killing you. Lexa: You already missed your chance. ~ The Voice: Don't get in over your head. Lexa: I was born there. ~ Jesse: I'd pay good money to get a look at your Rolodex. Lexa: That's what all the boys say. ~ Shalimar: That smell. It’s like rotting infected flesh or something. Lexa: Now there’s a reason I’m glad I’m not Feral. ~ Jesse: He's a Genomex alumni. Lexa: Of course. Damn, I'd love to know what evil juice they put in that water cooler. ~ Lexa: Just remember what Mom used to say when you used to have nightmares: Focus on one good thing. ~ Jesse: Look, we’re not just gonna get in bed with this guy! Lexa: Speak for yourself. ~ Brennan: Dr. Palance, an old psychiatrist friend of mine. Lexa: Wow, I'm impressed. I think it's high time you started to deal with your inadequacies. ~ Dr. Victor Palance: I am not a vindictive person. But I don’t think there will ever be any true justice here. Lexa: Well, I AM a vindictive person. And if it were up to me, I’d pump her sorry ass so full of cortisol, it’d make her hair turn white. But that’s me. ~ Lexa: Your problem is, you're too trusting, Jess. Jesse: I've trusted you since the day we met. Lexa: That isn't exactly helping your argument. ~ Brennan: Did you try to override it? Lexa: No, I thought I'd come down here and whine about it first. ~ Well, nice going, Nerd Wonder. Now delete it. ~ I don't do dog. ~ So far today, she’s helped a murderer escape; she stole classified equipment and kicked my ass. So forgive me if I don’t take everything she says as gospel. ~ I was never average.